This is an academic research and training program that targets African-American and minority M.S. recipients. The proposed BRIDGE program establishes a partnership between Howard University, Purdue University, University of Illinois College of Medicine, and the Leadership Alliance and three alliance members, Morgan State Delaware State, and Hampton University. This is an M.S. to Ph.D. bridge progra with the Ph.D. intensive campuses of the BPFP providing doctoral training for students in M.S. terminal degree programs at Morgan State, Delaware State, and Hampton University. Joint M.S. and Ph.D. faculty will serve on the students committees, and will provide resources and training for completion of the M.S. degree. Students will be able to conduct research in the BPFP mentor's laboratory, other industrial and governmental labs, and course work at the MBL and Cold Spring Harbor prior to admission into Ph.D. programs. Ph.D. trainees will be tracked throughout their doctoral program as well as provided the opportunity to conduct research in leading European and Asian research laboratories through the MIRT program. The linked M.S. institutions will benefit through: 1) joint programs with research-intensive universities, collaboration, and class interaction of the faculty through exchanges, sabbaticals, short courses, workshops, and seminars presented at the M.S. institutions. The Leadership Alliance Universities will match the Bridge-supported programs by supporting ten additional BPFP students.